Boomerang
by season's call
Summary: Hail to you, stranger, without even making an appearance, you’ve managed to make the great Len Tsukimori jealous." "You're crazy." I muttered. But who sent her those flowers, really? I'll have investigate.- So, who could've made Len jealous anyway?


**~*~**

"Kaho?"

"Coming…", the voice came from the front door, a few moments later she emerged from the door to the hallway.

"Who was that? I thought I heard the bell." I asked, once I settled myself in the dining table for breakfast and started my mission to put a thin layer of butter on my golden brown toast.

"Look what I've found on the porch", I heard her saying from my back.

I took a big half-moon bite from the toast, and then turned to look at her.

"Again ?" Was the only thing I managed to say, between my munching.

She nodded, while untying the cord around the bouquet, smiling at the red flowers. I frowned at that, without my knowledge.

"So, what do think now?" She started cutting an inch- length part from each of the stems carefully. As my frown increased, I turned my back on her to hide it.

"About what?" I tried to sound indifferent.

"About this, of course." Her voice sounded a little impatient, I imagined her eyes shifting on my back.

"Well, clearly, some fan must've sent those. You know, you've got plenty of them." I stated, trying to look very fascinated with the marmalade jar suddenly.

"Huh, my fans? Very funny. They are not more in number than the tigers left in the world, when yours are more than the ants."

"Nice metaphor." Thank you, my sarcastic voice.

"Len, seriously, don't you think they're lovely? Whoever sent them must have really good taste in flowers. And," she put the flowers in her favorite vase, "Today makes it three days, in one week."

"Really? I forgot." I pretended to pay attention to my coffee.

"What? How could you? Last Monday it was gladiolas ; two days later, he sent carnation, and today red rose-"

"Wait, did you just say 'he'? I turned around to look at her, with a smirk on my lips. "How do you know it isn't a 'she'?"

"Len!" She picked the mermaid statue from the mantelpiece and aimed dangerously, at me.

"Alright, alright," I lifted my hands in front of me, "Just kidding." Man, I had to surrender, she's some thrower, you know.

She was still fuming, when the statue went back to its place. But when she turned again, I caught a glimpse of the smile formed on her lips. I hate it when she smiles like that; scary.

"What?" I was suddenly worried for my safety; not of my body, safety of my self esteem.

"Oh, I know," her grin grew broader, a brow rose purposefully. "You're jealous."

I nearly choked on my coffee. "What?" How did she--

"Of course, how foolish of me, not to notice this before," She moved around the table to stand in front of me, with eyes mischievous, grin broader. "Your wife is receiving flowers, not to mention her favorite ones, from some mysterious guy, while you can't even differentiate between a hibiscus and a rose. Poor Len." She shook her head with mock pity.

_What was that?_ "You're crazy." I muttered. I had to say something to hang in the debate.

She ignored me. Instead, she pressed more, pretending to talk to someone invisible. "Hail to you, stranger, without even making an appearance, you've managed to make the great Len Tsukimori jealous."

"I've no idea what you're talking about." I put down my empty cup in the sink and turned to take the stairs. As I headed for my practice room, I stole a last glance at her. She was humming and looking at the flowers with admiration. My eye lids narrowed, leaving only a micrometer opening.

_Damn, why does she have to be so happy? Just for some flowers. I wish I had given her those. Then she wouldn't have been teasing me like that._

_It's true; I have very poor knowledge when it comes to flowers. But, hey, I can tell whether it's hibiscus or rose, don't think I'm that dumb. How could she say that I can't differentiate between them_?

As I closed the door of my study behind me, I heaved a sigh, a relieved one. _Phew, safe for now._

As I proceeded to the small wooden table at the corner for my violin, a thought came to my mind that I stopped near the wall.

_Really, who could've sent those, though? Who, in the name of Saint Valentine, could be so romantic or interested in her to send her flowers three days in a row?_ I leaned against the wall with a hand on my chin, pondering.

If it was any other girl instead of her and any other guy in my place, the guy would have one or two possible culprits; maybe an ex or something like that. But the case is always different when it's about Kahoko.

I still can't believe she's my wife now. Ok, you can have a good laugh at me if you want, but I still pinch the skin on my arm to make sure that she really is by my side , when I woke up from a nightmare in the dead of night sometimes and see her sleeping peacefully beside me.

It wasn't hard for me to get her, as much as I thought it would be. But I still don't understand why she chose me, among all others. I mean , well, it's not my nature to consider myself inferior to anyone at anything, but I can never deny that I was such a pathetic loser when it comes to matters of heart.

I still am that pathetic loser, haven't change a bit .

Still she chose me. I still wonder why.

It wasn't like she didn't have a choice. She had, and more importantly, she had it in plural and the best ones a girl can ever ask for.

No matter how much I hate Tsuchiura, that tanned pianist, he understands her so well that having seen too much of him requires me extra dose aspirins. And that happy bastard Hihara, the number of times Kaho smiles everytime he visits us here, always outnumbers my total score for the whole month.

And that blonde med-student…Oi, we got thermo-meter in our house, you don't have to touch her forehead to check the temperature whenever you see her off mood. And that maroon-haired jack ass…how dare he correct her posture with violin, when I'm standing right in front of her!

The only solace is Kaho's not very pleased with our feminine lavender haired once-upon-a-time senior . She never really likes that guy, but that definitely does not help me to stay at ease, since the last time he visited I saw him helping her cleaning the dishes.

At this I suddenly felt grateful to Fuyumi, as she had saved me prolonging the list more, since she had taken Shimizu out of the battle.

I know I'm being paranoid with these crazy thoughts. She's mine already, and I'm hers. So, thare's nothing to worry and never will be.

But stealing her from all those lover boys, I feel like I'm kind of an epic hero, defeating all the fighters, I've won my prize.

The only problem is I don't think I deserve her.

Sometimes, that's why, I wonder what made her chose me? They were better than me in any aspect. They can make her laugh, help her with her music without being rude, they can even help her in kitchen, unlike me. Any among them could make a great husband for her.

Then, why me?

I sometimes feel she did it for me. She had choices, but I didn't. I was at a dead end with only one light ahead. And she was the source of light. She knew, only she could melt the ice in my heart and bring out a flowing river out of it. She took the challenge and I was the one who got to taste its sweet fruit.

That's why, I always find myself afraid, afraid of losing her. Once that I have tasted the unique glee of the life with her, how can I not be anxious of losing it? I once heard, a tamed tiger can live a whole life being vegetarian. But if its teethe gets to savor meat even for once, the addicting memento closes all itss doors to return to the life it used to lead before. Same goes for me.

I know it's pointless, she loves me and I love her just the same way. So, no need to get jealous whoever gets close to her or talks to her or laughs with her.

Still, I get jealous. I just do.

_I guess that's the essence of love_, I thought as I straightened myself from the wall. _But now, let's leave these all_.

I walked down to the desk to take my violin. I pulled it out of the case and took my position.

_It's time for practice._

**Three hours later**

"Kaho, I'm going out for a walk, wanna come?"

"No," she looked up from the bow she was polishing, "but could you please bring some eggs on your way back? The carton has only two left."

"Alright", I threw my jacket over me, "I'll be back before lunch." With a wave at her, I stepped out of the door.

As I left our pavement and started with the road, I decided to take the lengthy one between the two routes to the market._ That way, I'll get there along with having a nice stroll _, I thought to myself.

The market is only ten minutes walk from our place ( if you take the easiest route, that one includes high road). It has groceries, fruit shops, fish picks, poultry, and dairy and flower shop. It's rather smaller than the one-stop mall a few miles away. Not exactly a very appealing place, But according to Kaho, they sell cheap and fresh. Plus it's less crowded.

I couldn't help frowning at the thought of going there though. Shopping was one of the things I hate doing most ( well, the list's top entry is interview with Amou Nami and other lucky entries include sharing room with Tsuchiura and looking at Kiriya Etou's outfit). But you can't avoid doing these stuffs, once you're married.

I was walking with the hill forest on my left and some small random shops on the I was about to take the last turn to enter the market, a lonely corner shop with a flower emblem on the display glass caught my sight. Suddenly an idea occurred in my mind.

_How about picking some fresh flowers for her? That way she'll realize that my knowledge on flowers doesn't hindersmy love in any way. And maybe she'll stop being so happy with that Floral Romeo's present and will give me some credit as well._

Convinced, I crossed the street and walked towards the door. I pushed it open to enter.

A plump middle aged woman on the other end of the shop turned and smiled at seeing me.

"Mr. Tsukimori! What a pleasure to have you here!" she chirped, followed with a bow. "How may I be of your service?"

I looked around the cozy little shop, darted my eyes here and there with uneasiness. "You see, I want some flowers for my wife-"

"Well, of course, you want." She cut through my words. "But why, I mean" suddenly a surprised look replaced the cheerfulness on her face. "Didn't your wife like the roses this morning?"

It was my turn to be surprised this time. "Sorry?"

"Well," she put the sprayer in her hand on the counter, "I wanted to blend some white roses with red ones, but since you ordered the bouquet that way-"

"Excuse me, but did you just say, 'I ordered'?" _Man, I know it's rude to interrupt others talk, but I had a feeling it's an emergency._

"Well, I mean, the note stating the order for your wife came from your address," she fidgeted a little, " and I know you two alone live there, so…I took the hint to think it's you, sir. I mean, ...what else would you think when the delivery ordered from and sent to the same address?" she laughed a little nervously.

But I was in no mood to notice her laugh, as my brain's wheel was spinning in full swing. That means-

"Sir? Am I right? You ordered those, didn't you?" Her confused voice brought me back.

"Uh..er…um..yeah, yeah," I decided to play with the tune, "So, those gladiolas and carnations were also from here, right?" _Let's get all the details_, I told myself.

'Yes, sir,' she nodded, " Sir, is something wrong? I hope the flowers were to your wife's liking."

'No, no, she absolutely loved them," I assured her as I felt myself assured as well, "In fact that's why I'm here. To buy some for her myself." My eyes wandered around for something familiar, well, that one seems like one… "Lovely daisies you've got there. I'd like to take them."

She shifted her gaze confusingly at the flowers I was looking at, and then turned around to me again, with a doubtful expression this time.

"I'm afraid, they are sunflowers, sir."

**The clock showed 1:30.**

"He should've been back by now." No sooner had Kahoko finished the sentence, the door opened to reveal her husband.

"Where have you b-" she stopped when she saw my face. _Oh, did I slip a grin?_ I composed myself quickly with a cold mask, though I found it hard to do so. I'm out of practice these days.

"What's wrong?"

"What 'what's wrong'?"

"You were smiling like an idiot." She said in a casual tone.

I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to protest, but closed it when I remembered. _I have a mission to accomplish._

"Forget it, it's nothing." I shoved her insult out of my mind. I walked up to her sofa and knelt down near her. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Why do I have a feeling you are going to do something stupid now?"

_The nerve of this girl!_ But I'm not Tsukimori Len for nothing, I gave a semi-smile,the alluring one. The one she likes most. "That depends."

"On what? Her brows creased.

"On this," I raised my face to get closer. _Got you!_ She seemed immobilized suddenly.

I started trailing kisses softly on her cheeks and jaw. After planting a few, I stopped. With a mere inch between our faces, I spoke, in a soft tone, "Kaho.."

"Hmm..",

"What would you think" I brushed strands of her hair out of her face with my hand to get a better look into her eyes, "if a delivery is ordered from and sent to a same address?"

She was savoring the moment with eyes half closed, but hearing my words they snapped open instantly and revealed a look of disbelieve and shock.

"What?!"

"No, I'm just asking, you know, what's your idea about it." I pulled myself up and settled on the sofa beside her. Oh, boy, the innocence of my voice can put even Kevin McAllister to shame.

Her lips formed a comical O. _So cute, how about….no, Len, first thing first, _I reminded myself.

"I saw you were very tensed about those bouquets this morning, so I thought-"

"Oh no, I forgot to take the soup bowl off from the stove", she gasped, cutting me off mid-sentence, and then slid away from me under my arm , hurrying towards the kitchen. "I'll just bring it to the table…. Why don't you freshen up in the meantime, and then we can talk about this over lunch. Ok?... Oh my god, look at the clock, it's almost two…" she dashed towards the kitchen and disappeared.

I needed a full minute to recover to register that my plan was ruined. _Damn that stupid sticky soup! How dare it ruin my moment!_

_I guess I'll have come up with another plan_; I consoled myself and straightened up to go upstairs to change. As I passed by the dining table, the silver soup bowl on it caught my notice.

_What the…_

I took a quick glance at the kitchen, as I realized something.

Then it clicked.

_So, that means I'm right,…hehehe,… _I felt like dancing. _I've caught you, Kaho!_

I ascended the stairs and entered our room with a mind still occupied with thoughts.

_So, that's what happened_. I felt kinda relived suddenly. I wasn't jealous, I told you guys I'm not. Just that, in the morning I had that green haired pianist-cum-footballer and that blonde violist-cum-med student as my primary suspects. Good thing is that girly flutist is getting married soon and his motormouth friend is out of country, otherwise I'd have to hire Scotland Yard for investigation.

But looks like it was someone else; someone from this house.

Now that I know who it is, let's analyze the reason behind, although you don't need any specific reason when it's Kaho and her weird plans we're talking about.

Still I have a nagging feeling like I'm missing something …

What could be the reason? Why exactly she-

A conversation we took on our bed a couple of weeks ago rang a bell in my head.

"_Len, who was your accompanist for your Berlin programme?" She lifted her gaze from the magazine and fixed it on me. _

"_Oh, it was Clara Benchrist." I answered without removing my eyed from the book._

"_What's she like?"_

"_Well,..umm,.. very accomplished, winner of three international competition, potentially a great pianist, I must-"_

"_I meant what she looks like." Eh, did the aircon break down or something? Why's it so chilly suddenly? I got the answer instantly as I lifted my face to meet hers._

"_So?" Her brow raised. I regretted not being cautious from the start._

"_Well," I coughed unnecessarily, "She has many admirers, gangs of suitors are always fawning over her since she's a fine lady and all." I used all of my brain cells to produce a diplomatic answer._

"_Oh, I hope this gang of admirers doesn't include a certain blue-haired I know." Evil voice. I sent SOS to god._

_What-,… "Come on, Kaho, I went to only one tour without you, and you're starting to-"_

"_What's this?" she flipped open the page she was reading and pointed to a photo._

_I looked over it and recognized immediately. It was taken in the after-programme party. The snap showed me and Clara, dancing (on request of the host) and because of the angle and poor resolution, it looked quite intimate. What it didn't show was Clara was drunk and laughing like a feverish witch while my expression was anything apart from smile._

_I looked at her and found her staring straight at me, waiting for an explanation._

"_It's a tabloid, Kaho. They do these things all the time. And it's not what it looks like-"I stopped immediately, as I noticed her sudden smirk and kicked myself mentally the second time on that night for not watching my mouth._

"_You know, when they say that line, don't you?" Yes, my lady, I know . I might have watched cheating hubbies saying that in movies, but that DOESN'T MEAN I'M ONE OF THEM AS WELL._

"_Kaho.." I really didn't wanna sleep cuddling my pillow tonight, so I took the path of reasoning, the path for peace. But then it occurred to me. I released a chuckle."Oh I know, you're jealous."_

_She looked like she had just hit her head. "What?" she said disbelivingly._

"_It's alright, Kaho, really. I understand how you must be feeling." I felt like burping as I try choke out my laugh, and continued, "Having an extra charming husband is tough to handle, no wonder you're jealous."_

_She stared at me like she was listening to martian language. "Excuse me, but what do you meanby 'extra charming'?"_

_I made a gesture of embarrassments, "Well, if you like you can try superlative degrees, I just couldn't help being modest-'_

"_Mr. Len Tsukimori," her voice seemed like she's announcing a fact, tone sharp, eyes fixed on me "Before flattering yourself with such prejudiced compliments, you should remember that it was your luck straight from seventh heaven that I married you, as otherwise with the polar ice-cap attitude you had, you would've still been virgin and died with the same label on you as well."_

_I opened my mouth to protest but no words came because of the shock, caused due to her words and tone. She continued in an amused tone, while putting the magazine back to the table, "As for jealousy, let's just see who can get who jealous first. Let's have a bet."_

"_Bet?"_

"_Yeah, a bet. If I win, you'll have to go to my cousin's wedding next month." Damn, I hate that jerk and his pesky fiancé._

"_And if I win?"_

"_That won't happen." She said it like it was one of the laws of Newton. _

"_What if it does happen?'_

_She turned from the dressing table to look towards me. Staring for a moment, she said,. "You won't be grounded anymore."_

_My grin was visible even in the dark, _

"_Agreed."_

I mentally slapped myself and tried to find some decent-looking curses to bestow on myself . _How could I forget the bet?_ Well, it doesn't matter to me usually if I win or not as long as it's not a competition (and it's Kaho we're competing against).

But not being grounded was too tempting to try. _Yes, Kahoko does have a grounding system set up for me. It wouldn't hurt me much if the penalty is to run errands for her or something like that._

It's far worse.

_She makes me sleep on the futon, alone, as a penalty._

_Now I don't really mind being grounded (as long as the news stays inside house). But I do mind sleeping alone, when I know she's only a few feet away, on the fluffy bed, in her sleeping dress, when I'm trying to sleep snuggling my pillow! No fair!_

She knows it and that's why she does it.

_So, to prevent poor myself from ending up in that pitiful state, I need to devise a fault-proof plan to make her confess the whole thing herself. But the ones I am having right now in my head,… none seemed good enough._

I kept thinking, to find a way; absentmindedly picked a pair of fresh jeans and a cotton maroon t-shirt and then headed towards the bathroom to change. Then my brain flickered a plan.

_Eureka! That's it! Perfect plan!_ I praised myself wholeheartedly with my wide vocabulary.

A few minutes later, when I was descending the stairs, I was armed to teeth for tomorrow's mission and was having a hard time wiping off my smirk.

_Kaho, better watch out._

**~The next morning~**

"Len?" she came dashing to my study with a frightful expression plastered on her face. 'Look!"

I turned to find my eyes fixed on the flowers in her hand; this time it's daisies.

"So?"

"What 'so'?' She stamped her foot impatiently on the floor, " Today is not my birthday, so why is someone sending me flowers?"

I raised a brow. "I don't recall you complain about this yesterday, nor the other two days. Why this fuss today?"

She halted with her mouth open, then shut her mouth, then opened again, as if trying to make up mind whether to speak or not.

"What's this? Don't you like flowers anymore? Do you want goldfishes this time? Is that what you're trying to tell?" I stated, as I eyed her actions, amused.

"No", She wrinkled her nose with annoyance. "It's just...." she fidgeted, hesitating. I waited.

"Ok," She looked up, with a surrendered look, "Here it is, don't get mad, ok? Well.., you see," she lowered her gaze to avoid my eyes, "It was actually me who sent those flowers."

"Really?" I wonder how I used to do this at school, but I was finding it so troublesome now to keep a composed face and fighting off the ticklish giggle crawling up my throat. "Why?" _didn't you have enough admirers already, that you needed to make up an imaginary one?_

"You see, I wanted to win the bet...You remember…" she began, with uneasiness.

When she finally finished explaining, she looked up to meet my eyes, with guilt written on her face.' I hope, you're not angry with me, are you, Len?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Of course not, Kaho. I just want you to trust me, you know," I gently rubbed her hair and smiled, then added, "and not to ground me anymore."

She chuckled softly to my words and gave a soft peck on my nose." Alright, I won't. ...err…Len?'

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, Len." She smoothed my hair with her hand. "You're the best." I felt my cheeks reddened.

'So, let's have breakfast then, shall we?"

"No," she pulled away from my arms, "There's something more. You see, the problem is, I only ordered the first three days' flowers, but I didn't order for the daisies today."

"Well, did you like them?", I tried to cover the curiosity in my voice.

"Yeah, I guess," She looked thoughtful, "I never knew they can be so pretty, …but who sent them anyway?"

"Well, you liked them, isn't that enough?" _Let's drop the matter here, Kaho._

"What,…wait," suddenly something seemed to hit her brain and she fixed her eyes on me, "Looks like you know who sent them."

"I'm afraid, I don't. Well, I have a pretty good guess on this though." _Can't we go to the dining hall? I really didn't want face the moment of truth with an empty stomach._

"Really?! You know? Who is it?" She clutched my hand tightly with excitement.

'Well," I tried avoiding eye contact, scratched my head. "Let's just say you do have an admirer, a real one....in this house."

"How,…who…WAIT!...TSUKIMORI LEN! IT'S YOU! HOW DARE YOU! ARGGH! How dare you scare me like that?"

"Oh, is that so? If I recall correctly, it was you who started it..."

"I..., ok, I admit, I did, but that still doesn't allow you to scare me like that.."

"Ha Ha Ha...TIT FOR TAT.."

"I can't believe you tricked me…and I called you THE BEST! Arggh!"

"Ha Ha Ha.."

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"Oops!"

**~*~**

**So, did you like it? Or maybe not? Let me know please.**

**And if you think they're acting OOC here, yes, they are, but let's just take it as a change caused due to their married life and matured age. I wanted them to have their fair share of fights here.**

* * * *

**That night**

"So I was right."

"About what?"

"It did turn out to be a 'she' after all."


End file.
